Farewell
by nikkiluv18
Summary: Kurt just found out that he has to go away for a little while, but first he has to tell Diane.  Diane/Kurt    Will also makes an appearance in the begining.


**Title:** Farewell  
**  
Summary:** Kurt just found out that ha has to go away for a little while, but first he has to tell Diane.  
**  
Rating: **Rated T for some suggestions. (If I, for some reason, decide to write another chapter, -which I don't think I will... but there is a small possibility- it will most likely be M.)  
**  
Disclaimer:** Diane, Kurt and Will, plus the general concept all belong to the Robert and Michelle King and CBS. The only thing I came up with was this little story. ...Oh, and I guess Gary Cole can take a little credit for going to Australia for a while to do a play. If it weren't for him leaving, this fic would not have been written.  
**  
Author Notes: **So, I meant to finish this before the season premire... but obviously that didn't exactly happen. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it! (More notes at the end.)

**~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~**

It was seven o'clock on Saturday night and Will was walking down the hall of Lockhart & Gardner. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a figure exiting the bathroom. He then looked more closely, and realized it was Diane. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that had a semi-low-cut 'V' shaped neckline and a sash. Now, Will, being a man, could not tell you what Diane was wearing earlier that day, even if you offered him a million dollars. However, what he did know, was that she was not wearing this; this he would remember! He walked over to Diane. "Why did you change? Got a hot date tonight?" he said with a sly smirk.

Diane rolled her eyes and walked away to her office, but couldn't manage to keep her lips from curling into a small smile. She did, indeed, have a hot date that night, and she was excited beyond belief.

For a moment, Will observed her slim form making it's way down the hall. He then followed, and met her in her office.

"You never answered my question."

"I know." she said simply.

"Well, are you going to?"

"I wasn't really planning on it." she shrugged as she gathered her belongings.

"Oh, come on, it's so obvious you do."

"Then why do you need me to verify if you're so sure?" she questioned, a sly smile running across her face.

"Because…"

"Because, why?"

"Because, I want to know that I'm right."

Diane let out one tiny chuckle and shook her head, then went back to preparing to leave. "Do you see my phone?" she asked while searching her desk.

Will's brown eyes circled her large office. When he spotted the device on the couch, he scooped it up and looked at her with an enormous grin. "Yup."

"Oh, great, thank you." She extended an open hand for Will to place the phone into.

He shook his head while continuing to smile. "Nope, first you have to tell me what you're doing later tonight."

"Will, I do not have time for this, give me my phone." she warned.

"Nope, sorry, not gonna happen until you talk." He was having way too much fun with this.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"Yup." he replied, proud smile beaming across his face.

She stared him down for a moment, but he still wasn't budging. He could be as stubborn as she was. She knew that if she wanted to be leaving soon -her cell phone was one thing that she couldn't be without- she would have to give in. "Fine, you win! I'm going to Kurt's place, then he's going to take me out to a lovely dinner, and after dinner he's going to show me around the little town he lives in. Are you happy!"

"Almost… what are you doing after he shows you around?" he questioned with a devilish grin.

"Will, don't push it!" she said sternly.

"Oh, come on! It's not like I don't already know that you slept with him, half of Chicago knows that you slept with him! I don't think it's exactly a stretch to assume that you're continuing to sleep with him." he said jokingly.

Diane, however, did not take it as a joke. She picked up her personal items, walked by Will and snatched her phone out his hand. "Go to hell." She then began to leave.

He quickly picked up on the fact that she didn't take things the way he had intended them. "Diane, wait." He caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, in hopes that she would turn to face him.

She did, however the expression on her face was one that implied she was still incredibly pissed off. "What?" she snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know, I went too far, it's none of my business. You look beautiful, and I hope that you have a wonderful night." He meant every word that left his lips.

"Thank you." she said softly. She could never stay mad at him. Besides, they had more important things to fight about… and the fact that he said she looked beautiful didn't hurt.

He gave her a gentle smile. "I'll see you Monday."

"See you then." she said, returning the smile. She then left the office, got into her Cadillac and drove to Kurt's.

When she arrived at her cowboy's farm, she walked up to the door and knocked. She heard a rustling and small bang above her head. She looked up to Kurt in an opened window.

"Come on in, it's open. I'll be right down."

She stepped in, and in a matter of seconds, Kurt was right there, giving her a 'hello' kiss. The only thing he was wearing was a towel around his waist. "Excuse my appearance, I wasn't expecting you for another half hour."

"I thought there would be more traffic. And don't worry about it, I love seeing you when you get out of the shower. You're very sexy." she said while putting her hands on his naked, glistening, chest.

"Well, thank you. And, while we're on the subject, you are looking incredibly gorgeous."

"Thank you." They kissed once again.

"I'm going to go upstairs and finish getting ready, but make yourself at home. I shouldn't be more than 5-10 minutes. "

"Ok."

Kurt headed towards the stairs, then stopped. "Oh, and I bought some champagne. It's on the counter if you'd like some while you wait."

"Ok, thanks."

Diane walked around the living room looking at all of Kurt's pictures and books. Although by now she had been to his place quite a few times, she had never taken a good look at these things. One thing that Kalinda taught her and she made a point not to forget, was that you could learn a lot about people from looking at the photos they display and the books they have. For example, she saw one picture of Kurt with a few other guys holding a football trophy. She had never known nor suspected that he had played football.

"You decided not to have any champagne?" Kurt questioned while hugging her from behind.

"Saving it for later."

"You ready?"

"Yeah, who's this?" she asked wile pointing to a picture of Kurt and a little, brunette, curly haired girl on his shoulders.

"My niece, Julia. She's all grown up now."

"She's adorable, she looks a lot like you."

"So, does that mean you think I'm adorable as well as sexy?" he said, grinning and a bit full of himself.

She turned around, with her lips in the form of a large smile. "Absolutely." She gave him a sweet kiss then headed towards the door.

They both exited the house then walked over to the passenger side of Kurt's black pick-up truck. He opened the door and held his hand out to her, helping her in, then walked to the driver's side and stepped into the truck himself. He started the car, tuned the radio to his favorite country station, placed his hand over Diane's, and stared at her for a long moment, with a lopsided grin.

"What?" She demanded, suddenly feeling rather self-conscious and nervous -although, of course she didn't show it, nor would she ever admit it.

"I'm really glad you're here, that's all."

She intertwined her fingers with his and smiled back. "I'm glad to be here."

They drove into town to a quaint little restaurant named 'Di Millo's', and sat down at a table for two. While there, they ate, drank, talked, laughed, and managed to keep it down to only one, brief, political disagreement. They had just finished their entrées when the waiter came over.

"Would either of you care for dessert? We have an excellent apple crisp, baked with freshly picked apples, as well as many other delicious sweet treats that you can find in your menus." Diane opened her mouth, ready to speak, but closed it again when Kurt spoke.

"No, where fine, thank you."

"Ok, I'll be right back with your check."

Kurt gave a friendly nod. "Thank you."

"Hey! I'm craving something sweet, and that apple crisp sounded good!" she pouted, after the waiter left.

Kurt chuckled. "Relax, you'll get your dessert. I just had something else in mind. How does homemade ice-cream sound?"

She grinned widely. "You know me so well."

"There's a little shop down the street that sells the best homemade ice-cream I have ever tasted. I figured we'd walk over there and get some, then eat it in the park."

"Ooo! I can't wait!"

When the waiter came back with the check, Kurt paid and they walked, hand in hand to the shop.

"What flavor do you think you're going to get?" questioned Diane.

"I'm debating between pistachio and maple walnut."

"You should get maple walnut." she stated, simply.

"And why is that?" He looked at her and crossed his arms.

Diane's mouth curled into a guilty grin. "Because I can't decide between strawberry and maple walnut. And if you get maple walnut, then I can have some of each."

"Oh, I see! So, I suppose you think I'm just gonna let you eat some of my ice-cream?"

All Diane did was smile.

Kurt smiled back then turned to the woman behind the counter. "Can I please have one strawberry and one maple walnut?"

"Sure, I'll get that right away." she then went to retrieve their ice-creams.

"Thank you." said Diane, putting on her sweet face -the one she reserved for the personal part of her life, she never let anyone at the office see her like that-. She then planted a kiss on her lips.

"You're welcome… but I get to have some of yours too. Deal?"

"Deal."

When they received their ice-cream they walked to a little park across the street and sat on a wooden bench.

"So how do you like it?" asked Kurt as he put his arm around Diane.

"It's excellent! Can I try some of yours now?"

"Sure." He extended his arm with the ice-cream in front of her.

She leaned in, ready to take a lick, with her tongue half sticking out of her mouth, when she paused. "I swear! If you get any on me I'll sue!"

"First of all, I wouldn't do that to you. Second of all, I know that you're an amazing lawyer, but something tells me that you would not win that case."

She smirked, then went to take a lick. However, she didn't get a taste because Kurt pulled it away before she got the chance.

"Hey!"

Kurt snickered. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist doing something… but in my defense, I wasn't going to do anything until you questioned me. You gave me the idea."

"Loser."

"Oh, that's classy."

Diane let a small chuckle escape, then spoke. "Can I just have some of your ice-cream… please?"

Kurt, grinning, extended his hand to her, once again.

This time, Diane held on to his hand with hers to make sure that he didn't move. She finally got the taste she was longing for. "Oh my God! This is incredible! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

They finished their ice-creams, trading flavors every now and then, then remained on the bench. Kurt still had his arm around Diane and she had her head resting on his strong shoulder.

"It's so beautiful here." said Diane, softly, in awe.

"So, you can see why I like it so much here?"

"I can." She tilted her head up and gave him a light kiss. Suddenly, out of the blue, she sat up strait and looked over to Kurt. "Oh! I just remembered! Two weekends from now I have to go to an event. It's called the 'Breast Cancer Awareness Ball', and it's a really important event for me. I make a point to go every year and I was wondering if you might want to be my date?"

"Umm… actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

She raised one eyebrow at him. "About the 'Breast Cancer Awareness Ball'? Are you trying to tell me that you have breast cancer?"

He let one small laugh escape. "No, although, it isn't entirely impossible for a man to get breast cancer, it's rare… but not impossible." He was stalling. "Anyways, is what I wanted to tell you is that in three days I'll be leaving for two months."

Diane sat there, staring. "What?" she finally said, in a soft whisper. She couldn't believe it. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go to D.C. and take a ballistics course. And I would have told you sooner but I just found out, myself, last night."

"Is it a routine type of thing? Like something that you have to do every so often to keep your license?"

"Not really, but if I want to continue to do work for the FBI, then I have to do this. And they give me half of my business, so…"

"But why would…?" Suddenly Diane gasped and threw a hand over mouth. "Oh my God! This is all because of me! Isn't it?"

"Umm… well…" He hated to admit it, but he also didn't want to lie to her.

"I am so sorry! I really am. I went too far."

"Look, it's not completely your fault. You were just doing your job, and besides, technically I didn't do everything the way I was supposed to."

"I know, but still…"

"Look, we already had this discussion, a few weeks ago, when it happened, so why don't we just move on. OK? "

Diane nodded. "But… what are we going to do about us… is there an us?"

Kurt sighed. "I've been thinking about that."

"Come up with anything?"

"Well, the obvious, that we breakup and end it now… but to be honest, I wasn't exactly a huge fan of that one."

"So far, we're on the same page. That's a good thing."

"And then, I thought about staying together and trying the whole 'long distance' thing, but we really haven't been together that long and I'm just not sure if…"

"…if we can handle it." Diane finished for him.

Kurt simply nodded. "Also, you have all of your functions that you go to. Obviously, I don't expect you to go without a date just because I'm not there. If you really like someone, I don't want to put you into a difficult position."

"And same with you if you happen to meet someone in D.C…. What if… never mind."

"No, what?"

"I was just going to say, what if we sort of leave this open ended. I mean, we can talk on the phone, e-mail, whatever, but no pressure. If one of us meets someone, then fine. I guess we just weren't meant to be. However, if neither of us does meet someone else… we pick up where we left off. Feel free to object to this, by the way.."

"No, no. It sounds good."

"Are you sure? Because I would hate to have you leave for two months and be unhappy about this situation."

"I promise. I'm good with it." He leaned in to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. "But of course, that arrangement doesn't start right away. I mean, we still have all night and two more days, correct" he said it as more of a statement, rather than a question. He then gave her another warm, gentle kiss.

She smiled against his lips. "Correct. In fact, why don't we go back to your place now. After all, I do need to give you a proper send off."

"Well, if you insist." he said coolly. He then wrapped his hand around hers and they both walked, briskly back to his truck.

**~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~:o:~:~**

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so first of all, if you are reading this in the future... please don't say, "Hey! That's not what happened!". Because as of now, we don't know anything. He could have fallen off the face of the earth, for all we know! So, yeah... (Hehe, I feel like I'm talking to the future ;) )

So, when I first found out that the actor who plays Kurt, Gary Cole, was going to be gone for a while, my mind suddenly started racing. I was trying to think of how they were going to handle it on the show (or if they were going to handle it on the show). Finally, I decided to put something on paper, but there was no sure answer of whether he was coming back or not... hence the open endedness.

I really hope you enjoyed it! Comments and reviews are always apreciated!

Also, (I already posted this uptop) there's a very small chance that I may post another chapter... but I'm not sure... we'll see.


End file.
